La boda de mi novio
by Anii The Hero
Summary: ¡PewDiePie se va a casar con Jennifer! ¿Pero acaso Piggeh, Craig el barrel y sus amigos se lo van a permitir? ¿Y Stephano...? / PewDiePie x Stephano. Barrel x Piggeh. Un poco Anti-Jennifer


Era una noche de verano, como otra cualquiera. Solo que esta era especial. Felix Kjellberg, conocido como PewDie por sus amigos, iba a una fiesta de antiguos alumnos en su antiguo Instituto. A sus 22 años de vida nunca había ido a una, pero si las había visto en las películas americanas. Aun así estaba algo nervioso, mientras esperaba que su amigo Piggeh viniera a recogerle.  
Se miró al espejo, peinándose un poco el pelo. Llevaba una camiseta celeste con letras en negro que decían "What The Hell", y unos vaqueros oscuros. Calzaba unas Converse que le regaló su novia, del mismo color que la camiseta.  
Hablando de su novia... Jennifer también tendría que ir a la fiesta. Pero estaba de viaje en Alemania, y no volvería hasta dentro de tres dias.  
Pues mejor... Así sería una noche de chicos, sólo con sus amigos del instituto. Aunque a algunos los veía casí todos los días como Stephano o Piggeh, otros como Skully o Mr. Chair hacía años que no sabía de ellos. Sería una reunión bastante divertida.

A las diez llegó Piggeh en su coche. Llevaba una camiseta rosa de un cerdito, y una chaqueta de cuadros grises. En conjunto estaba bastante bien, lo que sorprendió a Felix. Solía llevar ropa descosida o rota, aunque suponía que esa era una ocasión especial...  
-Hey, Pewds~ ¿No viene Jennifer? -Comenzó a reír el pelirrosa, mientras el sueco entraba a su auto.  
-Ya sabes que no esta aquí... -Rió él.  
Comentaron y empezaron a hacer apuestas de como estarían sus antiguos compañeros. E incluso Piggeh estaba algo nervioso. Ese día venía un chico llamado Craig. Se mudó a Estados Unidos hace unos años y perdieron el contacto. Pewds estaba segurísimo de que habían estado juntos como novios. Apostaría su brazo derecho y casi el izquierdo. Pero el pelirrosa siempre se lo negó.  
Llegaron a su instituto antiguo, y tras aparcar fueron a entrar al edificio, nerviosos.

-¡PEWDIE! -Antes de poner un pie dentro, un chico de unos 18 años se acercó corriendo seguido de su amigo. -¡Woah! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Esperábamos encontrarte aquí.  
-¡Torchy! Y también Mayo -Sonrió el rubio. -Es cierto, estáis muy grandes ya. No sois unos niños. -Rió, mientras los otros dos se sonrojaban un poco.  
-¡Claro que no! Pero tu también has crecido. Viejales~ -El pelirrojo le sacó la lengua. -¡Ha! Que sepas que ya no soy ese estúpido fanático de antes. Pienso ser el número uno en YouTube. Hahahaha.  
-Torchy... -Mayo sonrió, un poco avergonzado. -Oye...  
-¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!  
-Hahaha. Muy bien. ¡Seguro que llegas lejos! -PewDie le revolvió el pelo y se dispuso a entrar con Piggeh con Piggeh. -Suerte con eso. -Dijo, y tras hacerle un brofist se fue.  
-... No debería haber sido tan simpático... -Torchy se miro el puño.  
-Es PewDie... ¿Qué esperabas? -Sonrió su amigo.  
-Heh... Es un tipo genial.  
-Si que lo es...

-Haha la que te ha montado. -Empezó a reír Piggeh ya dentro.  
-Awwh a mi me pareció cute. -Admitió Pewds, sonriendo.  
Buscaron con la mirada a sus compañeros, y Felix encontró un par de amigas. El pelirrosa se acercó a Stephano, que estaba en al barra.  
-Steph~ -El rubio le miró y sonrió un poco. -¿Qué tal, bro?  
-Bien... Bueno... -Miró con disimulo a PewDie y su sonrisa se borró. Cambiando su gesto a uno de enfado.  
-Stephano... -Piggeh hizo una mueca, por tener que usar un tono serio con él. -¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?  
-¿El qué, a quién? -Preguntó el otro entrecerrando los ojos, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.  
-A PewDie. Que le quieres. -La cara del francés se puso roja como un tomate, aun intentando disimularlo.  
-...Nunca. Por que no es verdad.  
-Stephano, tío, en serio..  
-PIGGEH. -El chico se quedó callado mirándole. -Aunque eso fuera cierto. PewDie tiene novia.  
-Pero si van a cortar en nada~ Steph, es JENIFFER. -Comenzó a reír, dándole en la espalda. -O se lo dices esta noche o se lo digo yo.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Craiiiiig~ -Piggeh se fue corriendo, dejando a Stephano con la palabra en la boca.  
Tenía que admitirlo. Ese sueco estúpido, cobardica, e inocente había conseguido conquistar su corazón desde hace mucho ya. Pero tenía NOVIA. Los amigos se supone que respetan las parejas de los otros..

-Stephano. -PewDie apareció detrás suya. -¿Qué tal? Haha~  
-Bien... Hola, Felix... -El rubio sonrió, mientras que su pecho se inundaba de una sensación cálida, y su barriga se llenaba de mariposas. Era lo que siempre sentía cuando su Pewds le sonreía... Un momento... ¿SU Pewds?  
-He visto a Diana y a Emily hace un par de minutos. Todos han cambiado mucho. Me preguntaron por ti. Bueno, Emily. Se ve que aún no ha superado eso de que la rechazaras. Hahahaha. Y, ¿sabes? Estaban seguras de que tu y yo acabaríamos juntos. -El chico empezó a reír, mientras la cara a Stephano cada vez le ardía más. -¿Te imaginas? Hahhah-  
-PewDie. -El francés de pronto le agarró de las manos. Felix ladeó la cabeza sonriendo, lo que hacía todo cada vez más difícil.  
-¿Si?  
-Y-yo...  
No pudo seguir mucho más porque en ese momento una chica morena se les acercó corriendo.  
-¡PEWDIE!  
-¡Jennifer! ¿No volvías mañana?  
-Llegué antes... Maiden me animó a hacer esto. -La chica agarró sus manos, apartándolas del francés. -Normalmente los chicos hacéis esto...  
-¿El qué...?  
-Felix Kjellberj. ¿Quiéres casarte conmigo?  
El rubio se quedó mirando a Jennifer, sin articular palabra. No sabía que decir... Miró a Stephano, y luego al resto de la sala que se había quedado en silencio, esperando su respuesta...  
-... S-sí. Sí quiero. -Dijo al cabo de un buen rato el sueco. La morena se lanzó encima suya, sonriendo, y gritando cosas como "Te quiero, PewDie". Sus compañeros comenzaron a vitorear, aunque pudo escuchar claramente un abucheo de parte de las dos chicas de antes, que ahora estaban con Piggeh y Craig.  
Y cuando miró a su derecha, Stephano ya no estaba.


End file.
